


[ART] Player 2 Disconnected

by Inky (Ink_Glitch)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, My brain did a bad, Post-Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Song: Michael in the Bathroom (Be More Chill), Sorry Not Sorry, Squipped Jeremy Heere, and i had to draw it, look how well that turned out, the plan was to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Glitch/pseuds/Inky
Summary: It's angsty Michael fan-art, yay





	[ART] Player 2 Disconnected

...Player 2 has disconnected. Please start over in Solo Mode.

**Author's Note:**

> For more BMC content and lots of randomness, check out my Tumblr, @rogueinkglitch!


End file.
